Could It Be You?
by StarrCat
Summary: Ginny's having passionate dreams about...Draco? Set loosely in Ginny's 5th year, Draco's 6th. First GinnyDraco Fic, would love reviews!
1. Could It Be You?

**Could It Be You?**

_Disclaimer_: Though I may look a lot like J.K. Rowling, I'm sadly not her. Actually I don't really even resemble her, but she's cool. And I would never purposefully take credit for her characters. The plot, however, that interesting mess is mine. )

They kissed passionately, his hands grasping her back but also somehow running all over her. Her hands were also everywhere; neck, head, back. Anything to keep him as close as possible. Her eyes were shut, she was soaking up the wonderful feeling of euphoria this activity was giving her. They were moving now, she wasn't sure where. She was being guided backwards, but she trusted. She trusted this man who was currently making her feel more excited then she'd ever been before. "Ahh," she let out a gasp and fell backwards, the back of her knees having just hit their destination, a bed. She fell onto the silk sheets with ease, not opening her eyes once. She loved this feeling. He was now kissing her neck as she moaned quietly and ran her hands through his long silky hair. "Long?" her mind asked her, but it was barely important. All that mattered right now was how good she was feeling. Suddenly he stopped kissing her jaw and she opened her eyes for the first time to see why, seeing-

"_Malfo_y!"

Ginny jolted awake, breathing quickly and sweating. She looked around. She was in her dormitory at Hogwarts, bed closings half open as she had left them. She listened to see if she had awoken anyone, but all she heard was deep breathing and the occasional snore. She hastened quietly to remove her covers and gently climbed off her bed, thinking a drink may calm her still-racing heart. She walked to the window and glanced out as she poured a cup, it was still late and she could just make out the whomping willow in the dark, the moon apparently currently covered by a cloud.

"What was that?" She thought, returning to the dream in her mind. Of all people...why was she having such a dream about _Malfoy_ for goodness's sakes, he was the enemy! He was a slimy, cruel ferret, how on earth could she be dreaming such wonderful dreams about someone so awful?

...Or was he...? He hadn't insulted her at all this year so far, even though she could recall several times he could have. Is he changing? Is it even possible for someone like that to change? It had made him seem better, Ginny thought, when he isn't insulting you. Almost makes him look handsome...

"Handsome!" She thought and mentally kicked herself, shaking her head and taking a sip of water. "No way! Malfoy? No!" I must just be exhausted, she thought. She shook her head again and took a last sip of water, muttering "Malfoy" several times amidst many scoffs. She returned to her bed and rolled over, scrunching her pillow under her head. "Wonder how he would be in bed?" She pondered; and with one last disgusted face pointed at herself she returned to her dreams, although none as exciting as the one involving a certain blonde haired bad boy...


	2. Odd Encounter

**Odd Encounter**

**_Disclaimer_: Oh I wish these characters were mine. J.K. Rowling amazing.**

The next day Ginny did her normal routine as usual, the dream barely entering her mind. She sat down at the breakfast table near Colin Creevey, who as of his fifth year seemed to have finally gotten over his Harry Potter obsession. The chatted a bit about the so far off-yet so quickly approaching O.W.L.s and then the mail came and Colin went off to show his brother a package their parents had sent. Ginny glanced around, waving at a few people but then glancing at the Slytherin table. She could make out a blonde head leaning down, reading a letter with a furrowed brow. Ginny pondered what it could be about to make him have such a serious look, but before she could think for long he got up from the table with a serious look on his face, carelessly motioning for Crabbe and Goyle not to bother following and continued out the door.

So why didn't he find time to insult her this year compared to others?

Colin came back then and began asking Ginny about what she thought his chances were with a 6th year he thought was cool, and her mind began to formulate the nicest possible way of informing Colin that she only liked flying motorcycle riders and or wizards with magical tongue rings. She left for class soon after, leaving Colin with a calculating expression, asking the people around him how much it would cost to rent a flying motorcycle and if they were allowed on school grounds.

Her first class Potions was normal, where Ginny gave Snape as little chance to make a crude remarks about her as possible, and having a comeback ready if he tried. He seemed more tense today and was more secluded than usual, but it beat the normal Snape, thought Ginny as she packed up her supplies after a semi-successful potion brewing of a cold remedy. She then threw her bag on her shoulder and walked to History of Magic, which after about ten minutes put her into a stupor that only an interesting thinking topic could pull her out of. Her mind returned to the dream... It was a pretty hot dream, she thought to herself. She had dreamt of Harry before like that, but nothing that...passionate. It was just so odd that it was with Malfoy. There had to be some reason. It gave her this feeling of hurt inside of her, and she had no idea why. What would he even think if he knew she had had that dream? Ginny thought. She passed the next five minutes with imagining different scenarios...one of which was a letter:

Dear Malfoy,

Just wanted to let you know I had a passionate dream

about you last night and you were really something.

Just wanted to inform you,

Ginny

That brought a smile to her face, and the rest of the class passed rather quickly.

On the way to lunch things got exciting. Ginny had taken a short cut that beat most of the traffic, but she wasn't the only one who didn't prefer crowds. Draco appeared the end of the corridor Ginny was walking in, Crabbe and Goyle on either side. He still had that furrowed serious face that he had had on earlier. They noticed Ginny a few moments after she noticed them, not being able to find a detour away fast enough. She bit her lip. Draco looked uncomfortable, as if he'd rather not be in this situation. Ginny realized that this would tell her if she was right about Draco being not his usual self this year. She wouldn't provoke him if all possible.

She started walking slower, not looking forward to the time when the three would have to pass her, the corridor wasn't the widest one. As the four got closer Crabbe and Goyle slowed down but Draco impatiently motioned for them to follow him, and he walked by Ginny with a stony expression and didn't say a thing. Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other confused, not sure why Draco didn't attack such an easy target. They then glared at her and hastened to catch up with Draco before he turned the corner at the end of the hall.

"Well that was weird" thought Ginny. "This proves he finally has something else to do besides torment me"

Then again Ginny wasn't so sure she liked him not giving her any attention.


	3. A Satisfying Experience

**A Satisfying Experience**

_Disclaimer_: One day I will create an ode of praise to J.K. Rowling because of her characters.

Ginny had always been pretty stubborn. She spoke her mind often as was as defiant as her bright red hair. She also had a very high temper.

Ginny had always pictured one guy who would knock her off her feet. He wouldn't be a goggling idiot like some of the other guys she had to put up with. But rather, he would be cool and right with her on her decisions, always backing her up one hundred percent. For a long time she thought this guy would be Harry Potter. She liked him from the very minute she heard about the boy who defeated Voldemort. She admired anyone who would stand up for what was good and noble, even if he was just a baby. Later Voldemort came back, though, but Harry'd been fighting him just about every year since. He had even saved her once...that was just about the thing that made Ginny like him the most. That he was smart, direct, and brave. But then he went out with Cho Chang and although that hurt Ginny, she moved on. In a way. She would always have a thing for him, she considered Harry her first love. But for now she had given up on him and his never-realizing-she-was-right-in-front-of-him problem. Now she had a new dilemma: keeping Draco Malfoy out of her mind.

It was such an odd concept, too. Where Ginny was normally sure of everything here comes Draco Malfoy messing her up, without even knowing it himself. Ginny wasn't sure what to do. She wasn't even sure if it meant anything, but in a way it was something to focus on, and with all the talk of war and upcoming O.W.L.s she welcomed something different. Something that just involved her. She hadn't told anyone about the dream, even Hermione.

One night about a week after having the weird Draco-filled dream Ginny was coming back late from detention with Snape (she had retorted smartly when he was insulting her potion and got a detention pickling frog brains) when who else would she run into but Malfoy...in a towel! He was cursing the name "Blaise!" while holding up the towel with his fist on one side. His face was red and his hair wet and plastered around his face, eyes storming. He skidded around the corner and knocked Ginny off her feet, literally. Draco was literally fuming and Ginny was slightly frightened but without a word he grabbed her hand and yanked her too her feet again before continuing quickly down the hall. Ginny shook her head to wake up from the weirdness of what she had just experienced and called out to Draco's retreating figure "So that's it then?"

And he stopped and turned around, obviously still annoyed but even more at the question "what do you mean?"

"I mean no insulting my family, or making fun of Harry, or calling me names? What has happened to you?" Asked Ginny bravely. Draco started walking toward her, still very tense but calmly angry. Ginny didn't falter but stood as tall as she could and stared into his eyes. Draco got about a foot away and stared squinting almost into Ginny's eyes, mouth partly open and not sure what to say. He had gone to take a bath in the prefects bathroom to get his mind off things and Blaise Zambini thinks it'd be funny to take his clothes. And then as he's trying to get both back to his common room without looking too un-malfoy ish and he runs into the youngest Weasley, the stubborn as an arse one. He's speechless. This year he's been so preoccupied on other things with everything he hasn't felt a need to torment her...why waste the time? That was back when things were different...but now...

They were still staring into each other's eyes. Ginny:defiant;Malfoy:angry and unsure. Draco was puzzled again, right as he was about to retort. Why had he even come back to her? But he saw it, this look in her eye, was it, caring? Draco hardly had people who truely cared about him around, he could be mistaken. But a second later and it was back to the stubborness that he knew, waiting for an answer to her question: why had he not been tormenting her.

"Because..." Draco began, getting ticked off all over again that he felt compelled to even give her an answer and now he couldn't even phrase it well. "Because I have better things to do now"

Ginny raised and eyebrow and crossed her arms "Oh yeah? Like what?" She asked in a condescending tone

Draco was taken aback "None of your business! You...stinking...bloodtraitor!" He attempted as a vengeful comeback. He attempted a menacing glare.

Ginny started laughing. She laughed and her whole face lit up, she laughed so hard she covered her mouth and all the while Draco was standing there taken back and feeling so odd that all this had taken place with Ginny of all people and then he actually did a half smile, too, just because of the insanity after all. Ginny saw it and stopped laughing, actually smiled. "You've lost it" she stated.

"Lost what?" Replied Malfoy, getting offended "I could say the same to you about your sanity"

"No...well, true" said Ginny. "I mean you've lost the immature impulse that made you have to insult me or my family every opportunity you got"

Draco pondered a moment, still glaring in a way at Ginny "maybe..." he responded quietly and thoughtfully. Ginny just smiled. "I'll make you a deal" she said.

Now it was Draco's turn to raise an eyebrow "why would I want to make a deal with you?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Look," she began matter-of-factly "I know tons of people. Tons of people that would love to hear about this little towel escapade. But I won't tell it"

"Why?"

"Because I like the change in you. If you don't insult me anymore, and at least keep my family and friends insulting to a minimum, I won't tell"

"Why should I trust you?" Scoffed Draco, this thought of Ginny spreading this embarassing fact across the entire school just sinking in.

"Why shouldn't you?" Replied Ginny, with a smug look on her face.

"Fine," shot Draco, irritated. "Good night Weasley." And he quickly turned and began walking off again towards the Slytherin common room.

"Wait!" Called out Ginny for a last time. Draco turned back around, apprehension showing a bit in the normally black face "Also, from now on call me...Ginny."

Draco made a slight sour face before retorting "fine...Ginny"

And Ginny smiled serenely and with a nod and a "good" she turned around and marched off to her own common room, stopping after a few yards and looking behind her, Draco was just rounding the corner, with almost the same calculating look on his face that Colin had on earlier.

Ginny was happy. She had maintained a clear head, had a new branded image of Draco in a towel, and had actually had a somewhat civil conversation with someone that she never pictured having one with.

That night she had a second dream about Draco, but this time they were both in the prefect's bathroom, basking in the more private advantage of it.


End file.
